Is this a dream?
by mightyfinestride27
Summary: what would you do if you woke up in a world where friends, strangers and people that should be dead are now alive and kicking? Scream and run away? Not harry. Warning slash. First ever story so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Ok this is it. My first ever story. **

**hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

Flashes of red, green and white around them didn't make them their eyes stray from each other. A war was happening around them, people becoming lifeless in two words and a once seemingly indestructible castle was turning to rumble and dust. It wasn't exactly the best time to have a starring contest. But it seemed it was the only time they had. Each stared at the other, with such longing and sadness; it was like the other was going away for a very long time.

Piecing green eyes stared into blood-red as the other finally stopped, exhausted from fighting himself.

"No more Harry, just finish this!" screamed the red-eyed man, voice hoarse and tired.

"I wont do it Tom, there's got to be another way," Harry sounded like he is almost to tears, knowing what he had to do but hating it all the same.

"You know there isn't, it'll be ok, just do it," Tom says with a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

Harry took in a shuddered breath and shakily nodded. He gathered up his courage for a few moments before closing his eyes and starting to chant:

"_capisso umbra ex suus animus_

_diluo is ex suus essentia _

_probo suus inchoo novus"_

_[Take the shadow from his soul_

_Purge it from his essence/being_

_Let him begin anew]_

Since Harry had started to chanting a ball of raw magical power formed above. It grew larger and brighter, a mix of red, gold and white . So bright and noticeable that witches and wizard on both sides stopped and stared in disbelief at the unexpected sight. By the end of the chant it was the size of a beach ball and had acquired more colours: blue, green, yellow, and all the colours you could think of.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tom again. He took a deep breath and the ball of energy hit Tom at full speed. The ball of energy passed through him like when a ghost walks through a person. As it came out of the other side the ball of energy dragged something else. Something dark and smoky that brought a foul stench to the air.

The ball had returned hovered so it was between them. Tom and Harry. The ball of energy had changed becoming transparent had enveloped the dark blob so it was like it was inside a glass ball, trapped. As they watched the blob changed shape and formed a face, voldemort's distorted face. It gave an ear-splitting screech and a hate filled glare before changing again into that of a serpent curled up like a rattle snake. After that it went still.

From his pocket Harry got out a strange-looking book. It had the words corruptela written in faded lettering on the spine and cover. The book looked at least hundreds of years old and yet its bindings were still strong. It had many chains and binding of different sizes and materials. As if instead of keeping things out it kept things in. This book is made to last and had an extremely important purpose.

Harry opened the latches and chains bound around the book and opened it up. It was blank, waiting to be filled. Strange for a book so old.

The ball of energy seemed to hesitate for a second before diving down straight into the spine of the book. Where the energy ball and the book collided blood-red ink started to appear. It seeped into the pages filling them with a strange ancient language.

The pages now filled and the book slammed shut. The bindings and chains quickly wrapped around the book as voldemort struggled to free himself causing the book to jump and twitch. The book finally stopped twitching as the last chain wrapped and locked into place. Only extremely strong magic would be able to open it again.

A silence echoed through everyone, no one brave enough to make a sound.

Tom's body went rigid and he fell to his knees. A strangled cry escaped his clenched lips and his face scrunched up in pain.

Running up to him until they were inches apart, harry fell to his knees as well, tears falling down his face a hand resting on a slightly enlarged stomach.

"You idiot Tom you knew what would happen and yet you still…"

"I may have known but finally I am free, after so many years," his voice filled with awe and relief.

His body, still snakelike, was slowly disintegrating into ash before Harry's eyes. He was dying.

He continued love clearly present in his voice "take care of yourself Harry, you and our child, and know that I will always love you."

Like Harry did, Tom also began to chant, too quiet for Harry to hear.

With that done and only the head and shoulders left, tom leaned forward for one last kiss. A kiss filled with tenderness and promise.

"I love you tom,"

"And I you."

And with that Tom completely faded, his ashes taken away by the wind.

The world that became a swirl of colour and light and harry knew no more.

* * *

**Please review and constructive crititism is welcome. Plus any advive you have so my writing gets better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thank to Ichigo1kitty,Besiegen, CapnSureYouAre, evilImpersonate and jena-tomas**

**Hope you enjoy**

By the way thought are in _italics._

* * *

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up he was in a bed. And not a hospital bed surprisingly enough. Too comfortable for that. And Harry know a lot about hospital bed. He was Harry bloody Potter after all.

As he was roused into the waking world he realised that he didn't know where the hell he was. The four-post rose wood bed frame had intricate carvings of vines crawling up it, and the head-board which went to the top of the posts had a variety of woodland creature's, even magical ones carved into it with exquisite detail. As harry looked around in suspicion he to found that the animals of the headboard could move. Definitely magical. This didn't ease his worries in the slightest.

The curtains around the bed were closed. Who know what was on the other side?

In a rapid snap of his wrists harry sharply opened the curtains. This is certainly not what he was expecting.

It was a teenager's room. A magical teenager with a obsession with quidditch. Giant moving posters of quidditch players plastered the wall, including Ron's favourite team the Chudley Cannons. The walls a warm red and the bed covers a golden colour

'Definitely Gryffindor,' Harry thought as he tried to figure out where he was and how he got there. Nothing sprang to mind.

Harry spotted his wand on the bedside table and picked it up. Now with a clearer mind he got a better look at his surrounding, to make sure he wasn't imagining this [that had happened before], and began to check himself over. He looked different, healthier in fact, not as skinny as he once was. His bones were less pronounced which could only be achieved by lots of proper meals.

A thought popped into his mind, 'just how long have I been asleep?'. Harry looked down at his baby bump and sighed in relief. It was still the same size. Harry looked down affectionately at his stomach and thought in amusement 'there is a use for you'.

The room and beyond were silent and seemed deserted. Harry dressed quickly in some comfortable black jeans and a tee-shirt before making his way to the door.

As he navigated the halls to the ground floor, it seemed whoever owned this place had a large amount of money. The place was massive, not to mention grand. Although the decor was grand and lavish, the feel wasn't cold and lonely like the malfor manor. It was warm and comforting with a homely feel.

As he walked towards the door directly off the staircase he wondered if he hadn't just gone crazy. It would explain a lot. As he walked grief and sadness threatened to overwhelm him. 'No time to by thinking about that,' he thought 'look forward'.

At the door…

Should he go through it? He strained to hear anything and there was just silence.

Readying his wand he took a firm grip and pulled the door open.

'Surprise!'

Astonished Harry could only stare.

'_This is a dream right? It's got to be. Because I'm pretty sure dead people don't yell surprise and wear party hats.'_ Harry thought.

'Is this a dream?', he said out loud to himself.

In front of him was a crowd of people. There was about 30 or so people and most were wearing party hats of all different colours. A large banner that stretcher the length of the large had the message happy 18th birthday Harry in curvy handwriting. What was more shocking is that there were people who should be dead under the circumstances. Harry spotted professor Dumbledore to the side with a familiar looking old man to his left. Remus and Sirius were standing with a look of confused concern painted over their faces as they looked at him. The faces of Hermione and Ron popped out as well as Draco malfor, his mother and father, the weasley family and the rather unhappy looking Severus Snape. But for Harry the most surprising of all was the people in the dead centre. Four children who all shared a striking resemblance to him. The two, one man, one woman gained Harry's attention more than anything. There alive, breathing were Lily and James potter.

'_Ah did I hit my head, cause frankly either I'm dead or this is some sort of hallucination. No? Maybe a hit on the head may return me to normal.'_

There was a brief silence before lily approached hesitantly and asked 'Are you alright Harry?

'The corpse talks' harry blinked and tried to think of a reasonable response. His brain seemed to have gone on strike.

'I'm fine' '_well done brain_' he thought '_what should I say? Sorry mum, dad everyone but I think I'm the wrong harry so I'll be going now bye'_

Before he was able to think of another thing else say, his mouth rebelled by replying.

'I don't know what's going but I'm not the Harry you think I am'

The crowd looked bewildered and worried. '_Probably wondering if I hit my head on the way down' _he thought in amusement_. _

Lily and James looked at each other briefly before replying in unison' I would know my son'.

'_Clearly not' _Harry thought with a tinge of sadness. If what they were saying is true then there must have been another Harry. At this thought Harry's mind began to race. Just what did tom do before Harry lost consciousness? Chanted some kind of spell too quiet to hear?

Harry took an intake of breath and all became clear to him.

'He changed history'


End file.
